ChinaXKrya: I hope to see you again
by TheQuietShiver
Summary: Another PC from someone on dA


Her black hair swayed in the humid Chinese breeze as she made her way into a dense bamboo forest. Kyra would go into a calm, yet beautiful bamboo forest to see the new baby panda that was just born a few weeks ago. The mother of the cub unfortunately passed away in the beginning of spring, so Kyra tried to check on it every so often. She made sure it ate, drank and it had somewhere that predators wouldn't find it.

As Kyra walked into the clearing where the panda cub was when she last had him but instead of seeing the cub, she saw a man. The man had brown hair that was in a ponytail. He wore a green military suit, matching pants, and a red armband. He was sitting on his knees and was petting the baby panda in his lap while it mewed and squeaked softly. He was feeding the cub with a bottle with milk in it.

Kyra backed up a few steps, making the sound of soft ruffles from the bamboo. The man turned his head towards her direction and stood up with the cub in his arms. Kyra backed into a thick patch of bamboo to hide a bit, but her ash-blue eyes peeked from the stems. The man in the ponytail leaned over to see her and he smiles.

"Do you know this cub?" He said in a calm, yet sweet voice. Kyra nodded slightly and replied.

"I usually take care of it...it's mother died…" she walked out a bit. The man had a tint of pink across His face as he saw this young women with long black hair, shimmering ash-blue eyes, and was wearing a pure-white komoto. The man cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, I guess it has two guardians then. My name is Wang Yao. I've been taking care of the cub during the day." Kyra smiles softly.

"I'm Kyra." She said in a voice like silk. "I've helped the cub during the evening." Yao looked at the cub and then at her.

"Would you mind if a take it to my garden? It will be a lot safer there than here in the open. You'd be able to see it anytime you'd like. He said. Kyra hesitated for a moment. Going to a stranger's house didn't seem like the smartest idea, but he was right; this place isn't safe for a cub this young. Kyra nodded reluctantly. He smiled again and started to walk out of the forest, signalling with his hands for Kyra to follow him.

As they walked out of the forest, they saw that the moon was shining above them. Yao pointed down the street with his left arm with was free from the cub. "If you travel the road, you'll get to a big house with lanterns around it. That's my house. You're welcome to visit him anytime you'd like." Kyra nodded again, bowed in thanks and started to walk home. But without even talking two steps, Yao spoke again. "I don't think it'd be kind of me to just let you walk home alone. Would you mind if I walked you home so I know you're safe?"

Kyaa agreed and started to walk in the direction of her house. She looked at the cub and smiled as it cooed and squeaked in Yao's arms, asleep. The moon's ray grazing softly on it's face. Yao asked if she wanted to hold it which she nodded and opened her arms to gently scoop it out of his arms and placed it, in her's. She smiled down on it. Yao blushed again at her gentleness.

"Did you ever think name her?"

"No, but I thought about names for her." She said thinking a bit. She looked at the trees that were blooming around them. Then the name popped in her head.

"Chun." She said,

"Chun?" Yao asked.

"Chun, because her mother died in spring. And we should honor her for sending a blessing like this in the world." She said as she saw her house nearing them. Yao nodded and fixed his gaze to Kyra's shimmering ash-blue eyes.

"Alright. Chun it is then!" He said. Kyra smiled again and looked at the small house. Yao's smile got smaller, seeing that this house belonged to her. He picked up Chun from her arms and bowed his head. "I'm glad I have met you this evening. I hope to see you again. Please have a good night Kyra. He said, watching her bow back and go inside of her house.

Month's passed, Kyra would visit Chun and Yao every day. And every time Kyra was left, Yao would walk her home and tell her every night; "Good night Kyra, I hope to see you again." It wasn't bad though. In fact it was very kind and gentlemanly. Over time feelings of romance started to blossom.

Kyra went to Yao's house one evening and decided to check on Chun like every evening after work, she played with her, fed her, and made sure she is healthy. But as she was getting ready to head home, she felt a few drops of rain drip on her head, and then they would roll down her face. She saw that the longer she stayed outside, the harder it would fall. After getting soaked in the rain, she ran inside Yao's house to keep at least from getting totally drenched.

Yao brought her a towel to dry off with, but after about five minutes of "drying-off" Kyra started packing up her things to go.

"What are you doing? You can't go out there, you'll catch a cold or worst." Krya shook her head.

"Thanks, but if I stay here too long, you might get sick of me." She said in a serious but also joking manner.

But Yao frowned in a serious way.

"Do you really believe that?"

She turned towards him.

"Well I come here all the time, and I understand sometimes it could get bothersome." That was enough to make Yao pick up Kyra and carry her to his room. Despite her yelling of protest, Yao closed the door and placed Kyra on his huge bed that had Chinese flags for blankets and pillows. As soon as she was completely laid on the bed, he straddle her and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Y-Yao what are yo-" She didn't get to finish her question, for she was cut off by the Chinese man locking his lips with her's in a deep, get passionate kiss. Kyra's ash-blue eyes widened in shock of her love, kissing her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her slender arms around his back, holding him tightly. For a quick second, he broke the kiss and whispered in her ear; "Don't ever think I hate your company...I love you too much to even say goodbye to you."

He returned to Kyra's lips, but in a more heated fashion. He softly, yet teasingly licked her bottom lip, trying to gain entrance, which she happily granted. Thier pink muscles swirled against each other in a slow dance before they once again broke it. Yao slowly moved to Kyra's neck, giving it soft kisses and gentle love bites on the sensitive spots, making Krya purr in approval.

He started to undone her white kimono slowly, unveiling a her bra and panties. Taking off her bra, she shyly tried to cover herself, but Yao just wouldn't have it. He softly put his hand on her own and shook his head. "You're beautiful he said lowering his head to her breast, where he took on in his mouth and sucked, nipped, and played with it. rubbing the other one with this thumb. Kyra moaned softly; music to his ears. He switched breast, giving the neglected one the same treatment.

As soon as he was finished with her breast, he gently took of Kyra's panties, and took of his pants and boxers. He straddled her. Kyra blushes and looked into his chocolate-colored eyes. "Please be gentle with me." She said. He nodded and started to enter her carefully. She started to tear up from the pain, but he kisses her cheek and whispers sweet nothings into her ears, promising it would be okay.

As she adjusted to his size, she nodded, signalling for him to move. He started to move slowly, making sure she was okay and not hurting. Kyra started to moan softly as he thrusted into her. Her moans gradually increased as he started thrusting into her more and more. Krya wrapped her arms around his back tightly.

"K-Krya say my name…" He said panting softly, and raising her leg to get a better angle, hitting her g-spot.

"Y-Yao…" He moaned softly.

"More…"

"My full name." He said thrusting harder.

"Ah-Wang Yao!"

"LOUDER~!"

"WANG YAO!"

That sent them over their limit, causing them to climax. The sat there panting heavily, with the crimson shade still across there cheeks. Yao kissed her deeply again and held her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you Kyra…" He said starting to closes his eyes and laying next to her.

Kyra smiles and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "I love you to Yao." She said as she drifted to sleep.

"See you in the morning…"


End file.
